An inverted vehicle, on which a rider rides and which performs desired traveling while maintaining the inverted state, has been known. In such an inverted vehicle, a safety issue that arises, for example, when the inverted vehicle travels on a low-friction road surface such as a puddle, poses a problem.
To cope with this, an inverted vehicle control apparatus that, when it is determined that a driving wheel(s) has started to skid on the road surface, reduces the driving torque provided to each drive wheel until the skid of the skidding drive wheel stops has been known (see Patent literature 1).